Zelos
Character Zelos is a dinosaur looking creature that is mostly gray. He also wears boots, and has yellow rings around his neck arm, and tail. Zelos is shown to be very loyal towards Vileon, and usually tries to protect him in situations, but Zelos once ran away from his master, but was brought back by Vileon, and resumed his role of being Vileon's partner. Role in Weegee Chronicles Zelos had an important role in season 1 as he punched Yushee, and injured him causing Weegee and Malleo to discover him, he later trained with Vileon to fight them again which he did, but was blasted out of the fight by Malleo and Yushee. He later watched the fight between Vileon and The Outsider, and was the one who broke up the fight. He later teleported away once the heroes were close to him. Later on Zelos appears in season 3, with his master Vileon, and they fight the heroes, the fight seems even at first, but Zelos and Vileon get pushed back, only for Vileon to say "Behold true power" and he and Zelos transform and dominate the heroes in the battle. As the battle continued Zelos wanted to finish the rivalry with Yushee, so they fought, but Yushee revealed he was holding back, and powered up, but Zelos was still winning. Eventually the heroes retreated, and Zelos asked if they should destroy the planet, but Vileon told him not to, and their whole goal was just to kill Weegee. Abilities Zelos doesn't have that much special abilities, but he has some such as powering up similar to Zeno in Epic Universe. Zelos also has an unusual way on shooting a beam, and that's out of his mouth even though its normal beam its still pretty unique that he can do that. Relationships * Vileon Zelos is Vileon's partner, and usually does what Vileon commands, but at some point Zelos decided to run away from Vileon, but Vileon eventually found him, and brought him back to being a partner again after training. * Yushee Zelos has a huge rivalry with Yushee as they've known each other even before the events of WC even happened. After Zelos ran away from Vileon he continued his rivalry with Yushee, and had several battles with him, but one day Zelos injured Yushee. After season 1 they didn't see each other at all, but they met again during season 3 where Zelos wanted to finish what they started, but Yushee revealed he was holding back. Although eventually the heroes had to retreat as they weren't strong enough to defeat Vileon and Zelos. * Enemies of Vileon If there is anyone who is enemies with Vileon they are enemies to Zelos prime examples of enemies for Zelos is Yushee, Malleo, and Weegee. Al though instead of helping Vileon defeat The Outsider instead he tried to break the fight up once he sensed the heroes were coming. Facts * Zelos was the first character made from scratch for Weegee Chronicles. Even though Epic Universe redesigned him. * Zelos was the first character that Red Star ever requested. * Zelos was based off of Yoshi from Nintendo (if it ain't obvious). Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters